User talk:N7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Modern Warfare Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley New wiki!! Hey it's Ukimies (from CoD wiki). I'm going to bed but I was wondering if I could be an admin or something? I'm a respected user and just got rollback rights on the CoD Wiki, so it'd be great to admin here. ''Talk'' |'' 18:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. I'll figure out how to make a sig here, so that'll take some time. [[User talk:Ukimies|''Talk]] |'' 18:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It's easy to give admin rights. Go to user contributions, and up near the top, there will be a little thing called user rights managment. Click that and check off sysop. Then click save. Simple as that. Also, can you give me them too? If not, I understand. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| '''Dunn']] Talk 18:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey It's Gman111 from CoD Wiki just edited some of the Spiecal Air Service page! Check it out please [[User:Gman111|'Gman']][[User talk:Gman111|'111']] 18:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm on here now so hi! I was wondering what you were doing about admins.-- 18:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Could I possibly sway you to let me be an admin? Admin Hi Hell Jumper, Its me Braden 0.0 from the CoD wiki, can I become one of your first admins? Braden 0.0 18:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I aswell? Bravo Five-Nine 19:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Weapon Templates I suck at templates. I can modify them and make them look really good, but I can't make them. Ask CodExpert, he's our tech guy. I'm just the grammar nazi and vandal hater. :P [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 19:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Protection Any chance i could get my page protected please, i know how vandels thrive on new wikis like these lol. Thanks for protection...Your nickname shall be Durex haha [[User:Gman111|'Gman']][[User talk:Gman111|'111']] 19:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Messages I don't know. I never figured it out. Ask a crat on the CoD wiki and when you find out, please inform me. I would like to know that. Actually, I think all admins can do it. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 20:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Created a Page I created the M.T.A.R. page, tell me what you think. Anything you think I should add, take away? SkullRod 20:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks! 20:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RfA Can I go ahead and make a page for RfA's? It will make things easier. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 20:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that a wikia our size should have 2 sysops, and 2 crats. (Incase one goes inactive). That's my opinion. If you follow it, all you have to do is make one of us a crat. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 20:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) SCAR page Can you rename it SCAR series or something, because I am not an admin :( I cannot rename pages. Bravo Five-Nine 20:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RfA page Check it out. I think it turned out pretty good, considering I wrote it all out. Anyway, we will have to work out some policies for it. I wrote down what I think is best, but if you want to change something, we should see what would be best. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, that could work. I was thinking that because we're new, we put it at 20 mainspace and as we get older, we up it. We'll do it your way though. I forgot to include soemthing on that page anyway, so I'll got write another section along with change how many edits. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. I will watch the wikia for vandals until then. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) And how many edits do you think someone should have to submit an RfA? [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! And for now, I think 60. Later on, we'll up it to the hundreds. I'll put 50 on the page. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 21:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for making me admin. It's an honour on this new wiki. I'd hug you but you're not here so I will pretend to.-- 20:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey There is only one nomination for UoTm. [[User:Gman111|'Gman']][[User talk:Gman111|'111']] 17:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) UoTM It's MEE!! Do you adminship with it or something, or a Rfa?? Anyway, Thanks for your comment Helljumper!! :) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 18:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) YAY!! when is that? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) UoTM to Main Page? Can I add the User of the month to the Main Page? -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) 'Cratship Thank you for making me a bureaucrat! [[User:Cpl. Dunn| '''Dunn']] Talk 21:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I say we give rollback abilities to User: Bravo Five-Nine, he's trusted and will use them well if this wiki ever encounters vandals. 05:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RfA I might submit one. Ukimies said he will support me! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 18:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Oh Its only a joke!! Yes I know, I might be creating a new wikia soon. Want to join?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Semi-Active I changedd it, my new wikia might be about imaginative future installments in the CoD series [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I will send you and Dunn the web adress in a few seconds! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) http://futurewarfare.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Warfare_Wiki the link! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Look and comment on the RfA!! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 21:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I might leave the wiki soon, it is nothing about admins or anything else. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) RfA You have not voted yet!! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 19:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Userbox What about this, cool ain't it?! Post from: [[User:Bravo Five-Nine| Bravoland Five-Nine]] Bravo's Talk page. 19:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC)